Mistaken
by dragonmage27
Summary: OneShot,takes place during ch263. What happens if Deidara and Sasori had mistaken Naruto for someone else.


Dragonmage27: I got this idea from my brother, when we read chapter 263 of Naruto manga. Yea, yea I know I didn't update my other fic for a lonnnng time, I've gotten a mind transfer (yea I did, …not). I just have no ideas for 'Shinobi Magic'. I was hoping some of my reviewers would drop me some ideas, but kindly I thought wrong..so sad…Hopefully I'll be updating more during summer vacation.

**WARNING!-**this takes place during chapter 263 of Naruto and will contain spoilers! I repeat, spoiler warning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Note-This written quickly and will be a one-shot only. Unless I get more motivation. Might get angsty since people are going to die, but I'm trying on the humor side.

Enough of these notes, your getting annoyed aren't cha? Well on with the story!

Mistaken

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo have met up with Gai, Ten-ten, Lee and Neji and are now standing outside the Akatsuki's hideout. Meanwhile, their presence was already known inside.

"Sasori and Deidara dispose of the people outside" commanded the all mysterious leader (A/N-I think he is the leader, he acts all high and powerful) of the Akatsuki. "That said, I want the Jinchuuriki alive. The rest of you will scatter."

Sasori directed his voice toward the Uchiha missing-nin, "Itachi, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, what does he look like?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"You will tell him, now," ordered the mysterious leader.

Itachi paused before replying, "The one who'll utter a ferocious cry and come at you at the very outset. That'll be him."

Sasori frowned, "Eh, what do you mean?"

"He doesn't a more defining feature, hmm" mused Deidara. The leader disappeared suddenly like a vaporizing like a mist.

"Tch…" murmured Sasori from the Hidden Sand. Everyone disappeared and the leader whispered "I'll be waiting to hear from you."

Sasori and Deirdara jumped to the ground floor and waited for the Konoha ninja's to arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile the Akatsuki members' were speaking, Naruto and the others had discussed how to unseal the entrance of the Akatsuki hideout. While Neji, Gai, Ten-ten and Lee were occupied with a trap the Akatsuki had led them in, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo proceeded inside.

What they saw once inside was, Diedara and Sasori sitting on the floor waiting for them with Gaara on the floor unconscious and a rather big bird-like summon guarding Gaara.

'Sasori,' thought Chiyo as she eyed the missing-nin from the Hidden Sand.

"Well then, I wonder which one the Jinchuuriki is…Umm" said Deidara.

At that moment Gai's old team came bursting in through the entrance, they looked a little worn out but fine to keep fighting.

"My, my, more Konoha ninja's, they keep coming. What fun," whispered Sasori.

At that moment, Lee spotted Gaara and yelled out "How dare you! It's you who captured the Kazekage, and even though Gaara and I don't have quite that great of a relationship, you shouldn't have done that. Now I will avenge Gaara with the Power of Youth!" Everyone had different reactions to his words.

'Lee, you have learned well, but you shouldn't be so reckless, but I am proud of you' thought Gai. If it wasn't such a dangerous moment, he would have hugged Lee.

'Lee-san, Gaara isn't dead yet, at least I hope he isn't.' thought Sakura.

'Lee…I just hope he doesn't have the hugging scene with Gai-sensei right now. It will be very embarrassing and we might not even have to fight the Akatuski members. Lee and Gai-sensei will scare them away,' thought Neji and Ten-ten.

"Ahh, you must be the Jinchuuriki," assumed Deidara.

Lee suddenly used his signature move, "Konoha Sepuu!" As he neared the 2 Akatsuki members, Sasori's hand shot out from beneath his cloak and grabbed Lee's leg. He easily swung Lee around and threw him against the wall, knocking Lee out.

"Now, should we get started," stated Sasori dully as he and Deidara stood up. They dusted themselves and stared ahead. They were clearly bored.

Deidara started the fight by throwing out a few of his clay dolls. The Konoha ninja's expertly escaped them while Gai rushed toward Lee to see if he was alright.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Deidara, he appeared in front of Gai quickly and quickly pressed a pressure point near Gai's neck and Gai fainted. The younger generation of Konoha tensed as they saw Gai, a jounin, defeated so quickly. Neji and Ten-ten charged up together for a team attack. Ten-ten threw many weapons but Deidara and Sasori just dodged them easily. Deidara threw a few more clay birds which transformed this time but Ten-ten retreated behind Neji as he performed his defense "Kaiten!"

"Hehe, you have fallen into my trap," said Deidara. He whipped his tail and stung both Neji and Ten-ten. "This poison is different then the one I used on the puppet ninja from the Sound." Chiyo flinched a moment as she heard him. "This poison will directly enter from your blood stream to your heart. You will die in about an hour." He grabbed Neji and Ten-ten with his tail and swung them toward Chiyo and Kakashi. Chiyo jumped out of the way as Kakashi caught the 2 of Gai's students and settled them down on the floor next to Sakura. "Sakura, try to suppress the poison the best you can." Sakura didn't hesitate and started using her charka at work.

"Naruto, try to attack the poison guy, Sasori, as best as you can. With him inside you, poison shouldn't affect you that seriously. But be very careful," ordered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded grimly, grabbed a kunai and ran toward Sasori. Kakashi meanwhile, faced Deidara. Naruto soon realized he couldn't get close to Sasori without narrowly avoiding his poison-covered tail and that was risk he can't take. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and 3 clones of Naruto appeared. The real Naruto and his 3 clones paired up and charged up for the 'Rasengan'. The 2 fake Naruto's ran toward Sasori and jumped up narrowly missing the deadly tail. Naruto kept avoiding the tail until he had no where else to run to and slammed the Rasengan into Sasori's tail. They touched the poison and disappeared, but Sasori started growling. He was obviously in pain.

The real Naruto and clone charged toward Sasori while his defense was down for the moment. Sasori eyes widened as he saw the real Naruto. Too bad Naruto missed the smirk on his face before hitting Sasori's body.

The Naruto clone disappeared and Naruto was thrown back. He got back up and was spitting out blood. Sasori was still standing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A bit farther away Kakashi was facing out with Deidara. Kakashi quickly took a glance at Naruto and widened his eyes. Naruto was down on the floor spitting out blood. 'I have to finish this quick to help Naruto.' Kakashi bit down on his lower lip making it bleed slightly. 'But it won't be easy. I read about this guy from the bingo book once. Deidara, the S-class missin-nin.'

Kakashi was awakened from his thoughts when he saw Deidara with a grin on his face. "Hatake Kakashi, the genius of Konoha. But I heard you were defeated easily by Itachi. Yet, I expected more of you. This is disappointing Hatake-san."

"What do you-" Kakashi stopped for a second. He was too distracted by Naruto and how he was doing so Kakashi found himself in a trap he should have realized way too early. "Shi-" Kakashi was interrupted by explosions all surrounding him. He was blasted 4 yards away and hit a wall, hard. Deidara appeared in front of Kakashi grinning like a maniac. He raised his leg and kicked him very hard in the stomach. A half conscious Kakashi spitted out blood and try to not faint but it was very hard. He could feel himself blacking out, 'I can't, I have to help Naruto!' but his struggle to stay awake failed and he fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"How..?" coughed out Naruto as more blood poured out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt like when he was facing Haku on the bridge, he felt like his body was on fire and a thousand needles was piercing his body per second, externally and internally.

Sasori rose from the rubble that had formed from the cave when Naruto used the Rasengan. "Simple. I don't just have poison on my tail, I have it covering every inch of my body." Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to block out the pain, it wasn't working. "It hurts doesn't it? The poison that you have is very different and very rare. Actually one of the new one's I've discovered. Congratulations brat, you should die happy that you died due to one of my poisons."

Naruto tried accessing Kyuubi's powers to force out the poison, for some reason it didn't come out. "My poison also blocks out all your contact with your charka and you will soon die from blood loss." Naruto tried closing his mouth to block the blood from coming out but he couldn't, and he opened his mouth in defeat, the quantity of blood flowing out increasing. "Be proud brat and die in peace." After he said that, Naruto collapsed. Naruto, the vessel of Kyuubi, the legacy of the Yondaime, the student of Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiyawas dead.

Sakura saw Naruto fall and was trying to run toward him when Deidara knocked kicked her onto the floor and stepped on her neck, snapping it and ending Sakura's life. With Kakashi, Lee and Gai unconscious, Naruto and Sakura dead, there was no one to suppress the poison and so Neji and Ten-ten would soon have the same fate as Naruto and Sakura. The only one left standing was Sunagakure's council member Chiyo. Too bad she was getting old and was much weaker then before. Also against 2 S-class missing-nin Chiyo's chances of surviving are less than slim. That is unless they decide to spare her like Kakashi, Lee and Gai.

"Chiyo-baa…it's been a long time," greeted Sasori.

"Isn't it a little too late for greetings?" said Chiyo.

"Yes, you are right," replyed Sasori as Deidara stuck a kunai through Chiyo's body, directly on the heart and killed her. Sasori took Kakashi and Gai and flung them out of the Akatsuki hideout. "Let Konoha ninja's to find them."

Sasori took Lee by the leg and swung him over his shoulder to carry him to their leader. They saw their leader and threw Lee onto the floor.

The leader narrowed his eyes, "Itachi, is he the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?"

Itachi frowned, "No." Deidara and Sasori gasped and turned very pale.

"What do you have to say for yourselves, call it your last words before I give you a death punishment."

"We…we just…" they trailed off.

"Well Itachi, any last words for them?"

Itachi spoke in a cold voice before disappearing, "you idiots."

The night was soon filled with Deidara's and Sasori's screams of pain.

Dragonmage27: Well, what do you think? I did this in 2 days and I found it rather…weird. I hope I did well since this is my first time writing a fighting scene. Do you think I made Kakashi and the others too weak? Please drop a review so I can improve my writing. Also, as I said before, I'll update my stories if you people drop me some ideas in a review or email me. My email is found in my profile. I hope I did well and I did this story for enjoyment so please give me your comments yet again. Also I have my grammer and spelling problems, yet again...


End file.
